The sage and the Iceprincess
by Coolkid93
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle. A princess with magical abilities. Labelled as a witch and monster. A man grown up though the horrors of war, Labelled as a criminal in his home. Will those two frozen hearts maybe find together? First chap is intro M for freedom Naru x Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I´ve been watching Frozen and while the film had its flaws it was still amazing to see so I try to make a good X-over with this.

Chapter 1 Meeting the trolls.

2 figures could be seen walking down a road. The first was a tall man around 191cm with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

The other person was a boy around the age of 12 He had striking blue eyes and blond, spiky hair

His outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white-collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee and blue sandals

"Ne Ero-Sennin" The older figure sighed and punched the smaller one on his head.

" I told you before. Just call me Sensei or by my name Jiraiya Is it so hard to call me that?"

The smaller figure crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his face away, eyes closed in an angry pout.

"I told you already as long as you write those perverted novels, you will be called that. After all you are just a pervert" the boy stated and looked at his companion with an angry pout.

The older man seemed to be deflated and just walked away.

" So Ero-Sennin but you still didn't tell me why we have to hide our forehead protectors, or why we are even here on this island?"

The person now known as Jiraiya simply sighed. "Naruto. We are in the Kingdom of Arendelle. This Kingdom if you had listened to me, is an Island outside of the Elemental Nations. Which means no Ninja actually set foot here. Besides us. So we have the opportunity to establish an alliance so that Konoha gains a new ally " Naruto just nodded and walked away from his teacher to follow the path inside the forest. But then they heard a noise. A noise the weren't exactly that familiar with. Horses. Two Horses were running on the path like the devil himself was behind them.

The Ninjas jumped away just in time to get away from the speeding horses and both were baffled when they saw that an Ice trail was after the horses. Naruto just stood there rooted. His thoughts were going haywire. The Ice remembered him at the first death he took part in the death of Haku. As he saw his student standing still, Jiraiya knew something had happened in his past to let the boy react like that. And then he remembered, what his godson told him on his way here. His first C-Rank Mission.

Then suddenly after a few moments the boy acted, he run. But he didn't get far. His teacher grabbed him and pressed him into the ground. " Naruto! Get a grip on yourself !" the Boy didn't react and tried to push the man away which resulted in both rolling on the ground, as Naruto started to channel the foxes power. Jiraiya noticing the change his godson was going through quickly applied a sealing tag to stop the Chakra of the Kyuubi and Naruto returned back to normal. The boy was devastated, he knew he shouldn't use its power but then seeing that Haku may have had another family member left, despite how far their relation would be, was everything it took for him to throw away his rational thinking.

Jiraiya seeing that his godson calmed himself let him go and stood up. " I know Naruto what you had to be thinking" His eyes grew wary and he seemed to age years in just seconds. His normal cheerful face was now sporting a sad expression that hit home.

"Can we please follow them?" Naruto asked with a pleading tone something he rarely did. Jiraiya just nodded and both followed the two horses into a clearing.

The family stood there in the middle and the father spoke up.

"Please Help my daughter" the man exclaimed while Naruto wondered who he spoke too but Jiraiya could feel it there were other signatures in this area while not Chakra they were powered by something different jet similar enough, that he could sense them. Suddenly the stones rolled to the family and beings appeared out of them. The first exclaimed.

"It's the King" and murmur followed While the troll didn´t exactly scream it, it was still loud enough for our Ninjas to hear it and both nodded to each other.

The apparent leader of the trolls walked in front of the King. "Your majesty born with the powers or cursed?" The Ninjas sat still silently but they didn´t get what the troll meant.

" Born " The King said "and they are getting stronger"

The queen bowed with the little child in her arms, so that the troll could get a good look at her. He walked in front of the queen and rested its palm atop the Child.

" You are lucky it wasn´t the heart." the troll told them as he looked at the faces of the royal family "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

Before the troll could even say another word, the King told him to do what he must, with a deep sense of urgency.

The troll sighed before swinging his hand and a window appeared before he spoke again. " I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe but don´t worry I´ll leave the fun. She will be OK" Then the window disappeared and the troll held a blue ball of magic in his hand before pushing it into the head of Anna, the youngest daughter. While this was happening Elsa just closed her eyes feeling responsible at what happened. Elsa looked at the troll and simply asked

"She won´t remember I have powers?" the King just looked at his daughter and held her tight "Its for the best"

The troll saw how sad Elsa was at this so he talked again. "Listen Elsa your power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also great danger." As he said this he let a bit of his own magic loose. First a Princess without face appeared and danced, then a snowflake started to form which glew red at the end of his sentence. " You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy" with that the red snowflake smashed into the princess and consumed her. Elsa terrified of this prospect turned to her father and buried her face into his jacket. Her father hugged her. " It's OK we will protect her and she will learn to control it"

" Lock the gates reduce the staff limit her contact with people keep her powers hidden from everyone"

"the gloves will help"

"conceal it don´t feel it don´t let it show"

"the upset only makes it stronger calm down"

As the King left, the troll still stood there, as they also recognized two other signatures. " You two come out in the open so that we can see you." With that Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the trolls and begun to tell their story with a little child and a reindeer also listening to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you for the support of this story. This chapter is also pre (Frozen)cannon it takes place during the time where the Song : " Do you want to build a Snowman" covers

To be fair there will be some major plot changes while I won´t spoiler them I hope that you will like them

6 Years LATER

AN: For your Information and after the original Time line Elsa is now 14 Kristoff is 12 and Anna 11 years old. So we still have 4 years before the death of the parents and then again 3 years till cannon starts.

" Arendelle" a person covered in a white, full length Kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar whispered. The person was tall around 1.8m. He had spiky,shoulder-length, red hair with blond highlights. A monk staff was somehow secured on his back His right eye was hidden behind a black forehead protector with the insignia of a leaf on it but with a diagonal scratch going through it while his left eye glow with an icy blue.

" I never thought that I would return here of all places" The figure closed his single eye and spread his senses trying to sense the different lifeforms that inhabited this island. His senses spread till he came to a very different life signature. It felt cold but also warm deep inside of it. This person was near a different person with nearly the same signature just that the cold was replaced with a warm feeling. Then he acknowledged several signatures that were nearly the same. On a far away place.

"Oh the trolls still live in the forest" the figure mused as he was walking down the main street from the fjord to the forest. " I think a visit would be right." With that the person simply vanished in the crowd of merchants and workers. While his appearance was outlandish he mixed himself into the stream of people and the guards lost eye of him.

The person was slowly walking towards the meeting point when he heard a noise that he was slightly familiar with thanks to the samurai. A reindeer while not totally grown up but maybe a teen was running in his direction. With a small boy on his shoulder. The boy had blond hair and was around 1.4 m and if he had to guess he would be around 12 years. The boy and his reindeer stopped in front of him where the person with his outlandish appearance simply curved an eyebrow and looked at the boy expectantly. The boy just looked at the stranger with great eyes and if somebody passed them they would swear that the young teens eyes were sparkling

"Hi I´m Kristoff and this is my best friend Sven" The young teen introduces himself and his ….well best friend the reindeer.

The man simply smiled at the child closed his left eye in an eye smile which should have been impossible. The man patted the boy on his head and ruffled his hair in a way only a father or an older brother would do it.

"Well hello there little one." the man said in a pleasant tone while his other hand was now scratching the reindeer behind his ears.

"My name is Naruto" the man introduced himself and Kristoff frowned.

"Naruto?" the boy said " What kind of stupid name is that?" Naruto simply let his smile on his face as the boy scrunched his face in a cute way only children knew to do .

"Actually it´s not a stupid name" Naruto told him still with his easy-going smile on his face as he lowered himself to be on the same height as the boy on his reindeer. " It´s the name my parents gave me as a memento to carry their legacy. It was the name of a hero in my grandfathers book " Naruto said to him and the boy grew a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I didn´t mean to insult you" the boy answered " It's just Naruto isn´t a very common name in this area, even my family has no one that has a name like this. And they aren´t exactly normal" the boy whispered more to himself than Naruto , but he still heard him.

Naruto simply looked at the boy, then he stood up and proceeded to walk to the valley of living rocks, the home of the trolls. Kristoff recognized the way the stranger was walking

"Hey why do you want to go that way?" the boy exclaimed

Naruto took the shukajo( monk staff) in his right hand while still walking down the path

"I need to see the king of Trolls, Pabbie."

Kristoff looked shocked at the exclamation of the stranger and tried to stand bravely with Sven in his path.

"what do you want with my grandfather?"

Now Naruto was intrigued. How could this little child know about the trolls? The last time he was there to talk with Pabbie his Sensei and godfather was there. Naruto tried to remember if he saw the kid in front of him the last time. The problem was his sensor ability wasn´t even present so he couldn´t even found him even if he wanted to and so he shrugged with his shoulders.

"I have to talk with him. It has been 6 years since I last saw him." Kristoff tried to analyse if the man would be a threat to his family and grandfather but then again his adoptive grandfather knew magic, more magic than everybody else and he healed a girl 6 years ago from what seemed to be a serious injury, so what could this Naruto to him?

If only he knew...

So now the team of three ähm two people and one reindeer called Sven made its way to the valley of living rocks. On the way there the little group didn´t talk . Sven was busy chewing a carrot while Kristoff sat on his back thinking who this stranger was and what he wanted with his grandfather but in the end he settled to accept it. Naruto wasn´t that aware of his surroundings he was too busy to search for the other two presences that he sensed when he was still in the fjord the cold one felt extremely familiar but he just couldn´t place his finger on it while the warm on didn´t ring any bells. Sooner than he thought they appeared in the clearing the so-called valley of the living rocks. Both casually walked into the middle when Naruto stomped one time with his staff on the ground and let a bit of his power free a violet aura surrounded him for just a second with a potency that left Kristoff out of breath and even an infamous ice princess and her sister felt the magic for just a second the later not realizing exactly what it was that she felt while the ice user definitely knew what it was and so hope blossomed in her heart. That maybe one day she will get to know the person who also had magic, a person able to understand her and maybe even help and teach her. Elsa walked to the window and touched it making the window freeze.

"Don´t let them in don´t let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don´t feel, put on a show.

Make one wrong move and everyone will know" The Ice princess sung in a slow tone while still touching the glass and tried to suppress the hope of finding this mysterious person that also had magic. But then again hope was always the strongest emotion of humans .

Back to Naruto and the trolls

As Naruto let loose a small part of his power for this second the rolls knew directly that he had to be a magician or sorcerer.

" I want to talk with Pabbie" Naruto said in an authoritative voice and so the leader, the king of the trolls rolled in front of him in his rock form before dismissing it to show himself.

Pabbie was different from his appearance to the other trolls. He had a mane like a lion maybe to symbolize his place as the king. He also dons a green cloak and he is the only troll to have hair in his ears. He was also the only troll to have yellow crystals opposed to the others.

Pabbie stood in front of this stranger and channelled his magic inside of his body as a safety measure.

"And Who wants to talk with little old me?" the troll king said in an unusually serious voice as he looked at the stranger. Then to his amazement the stranger simply whisked his hand and a seat out of stone grew from the ground while a backrest grew from wood out of the stone and the stranger sat down.

"Well I shouldn´t be surprised that you don´t remember me Pabbie The last time I was here , my mentor and godfather was also here but then again it was 6 years ago. And my appearance changed a lot since the last time we met." the stranger said and the wheels turned inside the head of the troll king. There was only one human that visited him 6 years ago with his mentor.

"Naruto?" Pabbie asked unsure wanting to know if his guess was right the stranger smiled and nodded.

" Naruto my boy has it already been 6 years?" His body lost al tension and a smile decorated his face and the troll community also appeared with smiles on their face hugged him and welcomed him into his home. When the pleasantries were exchanged Pabbie sat down and looked at Naruto.

" You have changed "The troll smiled at him " When I got to know you, you where a hyperactive kid and you where small" the Troll laughed openly and Naruto let out a small chuckle. His hand reached unconsciously to his hidden eye and he sighed.

" Yeah I changed" the boy simply admitted and a sad smile was on his face. The troll analysed the boy in front of him and tried to bring him out of his depression.

"come on tell me something about your godfather Jiraiya! How is he and why isn´t he here with you?" Now Naruto´s expression simply vanished.

Unknown to everyone the death of his godfather left a very deep scar in Naruto which only slowly healed through time and the bond he had with the tailed beasts.

He sighed and inhaled deeply and Pabbie knew that something had happened since Naruto wasn´t happy any more.

"He died.2 years ago " the boy said a silence rung in the clearing. Pabbie was in shock and all the excitement the trolls had at seeing the Ninja disappeared. Pabbie tried to form words but he just opened and closes his mouths a few times before he closed his eyes and send a prayer for the soul of Jiraiya. A minute of silence reigned into the clearing and even Kristoff with his 12 years knew that this was a terrible thing to happen.

Pabbie opened his eyes and then looked at Naruto he could feel that it was still sore for the grown up in front of him.

"How did it happen?" Pabbie asked and Naruto told them the tale of Nagato Uzumaki and his connection to his teacher Jiraiya. Then he stopped. He didn´t want to let them known that he was an outcast. After his battle with Pain or Nagato he was accused of a failed assassination of the Raikage, been thrown in the most secure prison there was in the elemental nations before being freed as the truth came out.

He didn´t want to have that many secrets so he begun to tell them his tale, the battle against Pain and the events that took place during his prison stay.

The trolls listened to his story very closely and everyone was in awe of the power the boy in front of them wielded.

" So what made you leave your continent. Why did you came back to us?" the troll asked and Naruto simply shook his head.

"This is a question I will answer a different time. I just wanted to leave. There was no place back there for me" he said with a cold undertone.

"So what do you want to do here?" Pabbie asked and finally Naruto managed to smile again.

" I wish to live a new life." Pabbie nodded before an idea popped in his head.

" Would you be able to teach someone?" Now it was Naruto´s time to be confused.

"Teach?" he asked "What should I teach?" Pabbie smiled at him and nodded his head.

"There is a person on this island with similar powers like yours. The person was born with those powers but she can´t control them maybe you could help ?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Can´t see why I shouldn´t be able to teach this person. If he or she manages to get past my test than I will try to teach them"

Pabbie just smiled

"Kristoff Sven come here a second" The King of trolls and Kristoff walked slowly in front of his adoptive grandfather.

"what should I do my grandfather"? The boy timidly asked and Pabbie ruffled the boy's hair much to his annoyance.

" You will have to deliver this letter to the king that he has to meet us here with his wife" Pabbie said and a letter appeared in his hands. "This is extremely important so don´t loose any time OK?" he asked his surrogate grandson.

The boy just smiled and pushed out his chest to show how pride he was in doing something for his family " Of course I will be back soon. Come Sven!" the boy laughed at the end as his reindeer companion threw him up so that he would sit on his back.

Naruto watched the scene with a small grin on his face and looked to the stars

" I wonder " he whispered and Pabbie heard him " I wonder if I will ever be able to settle down with a wife and have my own family." The boy was lost in thoughts as he tried to imagine what would have happened in his life if his parents would have survived the day of hos birth. But then again Naruto wasn´t one to think in the past now he had a new job a new life and a new perspective things would go right this time wouldn´t they?

If only he knew...

SO guys thanks for reading the second chapter of my story^^ As I said I will now change some plotpoints from the movie so yeah ^^

Review would you kindly ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to the third chapter of my X-over while I truly appreciate your support I can´t help but think that something is wrong with the story through the lack of reviews. But then again maybe it´s just that this X-over section isn´t exactly popular.

So thank you guys for your support ^^

Chapter 3 Meeting the princesses

As soon as Kristoff appeared in front of the castle the royal guard blocked his path.

"What do you want in the castle little guy?" the Commander of the royal guard asked the teen.

"Ähm" they boy looked from side to side unsure if he should really tell those people about his family, before deciding not to do it.

"I have a letter for the King and queen from Pabbie. They will know who he is, at least he told me so."

The captain of the guard studied the child and took the letter from the boy, he turned and walked into the castle. As he walked into the castle the King already awaited him.

" Captain?" The King asked while said Captain bowed low and handed him the letter of the boy.

" A boy , my King has been ordered to deliver this letter to you and I thought it was to the best to give it to you immediately."

The King nodded and opened the Letter:

_Hello your majesty _

_My name is Pabbie the troll king._

_I would like to meet you and your wife again at the same place you once sought us out._

_I have a friend that would be able to teach your daughter if you would give him a chance._

_Signed _

_Pabbie the king of the rock trolls._

The Kings eyes widened much as he read the letter and looked at the captain who was still bowing in front of him.

"Captain!" the King said in an authoritative voice. "Saddle two horses the Queen and I have to visit somebody and make sure that nobody will ask questions." He ordered his captain who simply bowed again and left the castle. The queen stood a few meters away from him, as he read the letter so she didn´t exactly know what happened. But as she looked at her husband she knew that something very important had to happen, to make him seem so relieved and happy.

"Darling" the King said a held out his hand, the same movement somebody would make If they asked the other out for a dance. The Queen layed her hand on top of his and music started to play and a beautiful voice suddenly begun to sing as the pair danced :

(Play Candle on the water)

_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn _

The pair danced through the ballroom with the 11-year-old Anna watching them dancing and the staff were dreamily watching too

_I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till every wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light _

The pair now begun to get closer to each other while dancing

_A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer_

I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go...

At the end of the song and dance the pair shared a lasting kiss, which Anna thought was gross while the others just stood there and had a happy feeling in their hearts. The queen soon begun to giggle and covered her mouth with a hand, a sly smile forming underneath her hand.

" I didn´t thought you would still be that good at dancing" the Queen exclaimed and the King pushed his chest out a little.

"But still what inspired you to do this now?" the queen asked and the King grinned before whispering into his lovers ear.

" The trolls have sound someone who could help Elsa" as he pulled back he watched as his queen sported a surprised expression, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, before she let out a happy squeal and kissed her husband. Followed by pulling him into the direction of the stable while the King sported a goofy expression.

Faster than the wind the Highness and his queen appeared in the valley of the living rocks only to be greeted by a stranger sitting on a chair with the King of trolls Pabbie besides him.

"Pabbie " The King began since the troll seemed to be in a heated discussion with the stranger. "Your letter has reached us." The King of trolls nodded and begun to speak.

"Your highness this stranger beside me is Naruto Uzumaki he comes from a land over the great ocean and has powers." Pabbie paused for a moment to judge the reaction of the King and his Queen. Both were surprised never had anybody managed to cross the great ocean since some kind of a giant three tailed turtle always destroyed the ships, a least that was what the legends always told them.

"Naruto has accepted to help your daughter, to teach her. Bute before you take him with you, we would like to know how your daughters have been. The last time we saw them was 6 years ago."

The King sat down with his wife and he started to tell them.

" At first everything seemed OK we reduced the staff and limited her contact with people to keep her powers hidden from everyone. But her powers only got stronger, the gloves did help, but as soon as she got scared or something she lost every control of it. She didn´t speak to little Anna since the incident and shut herself in her own room. We didn´t know what to do ,so I told her to hide it to not feel it and to not let it show."

As the King told it Pabbies expression changed. He definitely wasn´t happy with the way the king handled the things. " When I told you to keep her powers hidden from everyone and when I deleted the memories of Anna, I did it because they were kids back then. Elsa was 8 for fucks sake and didn´t know what was wrong and what was the right thing to do , I did it because as children you don´t have the will to deny your only sibling a way to be happy. I never told you, that she should be afraid of herself or that she souldn´t tell her sister about her powers!" As Pabbie begun to reprimand the King, he started to channel his magic and it started to swirl faster and faster around him. Till Naruto placed his hand above the shoulder of Pabbie and he lowered his magical output.

"I have to say my Lord" and the word lord was practically spit out from Pabbie " That I´m deeply disappointed in you. I hope that Naruto here can fix those issue before t is too late."

The King nodded his head rested on his chest as he couldn´t bring it to himself to look at the troll king again. Where his decisions really that wrong? He only wanted to help his daughters but it seems that he failed them more that he ever thought he could.

" well then Mr. Uzumaki if could follow us please." the King said and he and his wife started to ride the horses back to the castle while Naruto walked besides them.

"Pabbie say Kristoff hello from me. I will visit him everyday" Naruto exclaimed before vanishing with the rulers of Arendelle.

As the group of three finally arrived at the castle the king begun with an introduction of the castle and with a walking tour of the castle. They walked through the major places of interest.

There was the library filled with books and a picture of the king holding his emblems. The portrait room, the courtyard , the great hall, the Clock tower, the lighthouse, the castle towers, the garden which was filled with a beautiful mix of flowers, plants and wild life. Then there was also the dungeon for prisoners but since Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom there were no crimes. Than they walked by the Bedrooms of the sisters.

"So this is the bedroom of Elsa my oldest daughter and rightful heir to the crown while this is the bedroom of my youngest and other daughter Anna." the King told him and Naruto nodded. Before he could knock at Elsas door the other door opened and walking out of it was the 11-year-old Anna, she had her hair in her typical two pigtail breads, bangs on the right side of her forehead. She had glittering blue eyes and a cute child-like face.

As Anna left her room to greet her father she saw a stranger standing besides her father and being just as tall as he was. The stranger had red hair with blond highlights and was "covered in a white, full length Kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar. The person was tall around 1.8m. A monk staff was somehow secured on his back His right eye was hidden behind a black forehead protector with the insignia of a leaf on it but with a diagonal scratch going through it while his left eye glow with an ice blue. She didn´t know who this stranger was because she was sure that if she would have ever met somebody looking like this, she would definitely remember him.

So Anna did what she always did, she run up to the stranger run around him to look at his clothing while Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and the King let out a sheepish laugh

"Who are you?Where are you from? What is this on your back? Why are you here? Why are hiding your eye?" Anna asked away and was jumping in front of the stranger up and down, to finally get some energy out of her system. Naruto simply smiled and leaned down and curved his lone visible eye into an eye smile.

"well hello their young one" Naruto said To Anna and she stood there leaning closer to Naruto.

"So I will answer your question in order so my Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I´m from a country that is far away. The staff on my back is what my people considered to be a monk staff, or also known as a shukajo. And I´m here to help your sister with a small problem so that you and her can be best friends again." Naruto told her with the same easy-going smile. As Anna heard it, that this stranger was here to help her sister and that he would be able to get her out of her room so that she could have fun with her sister again, was all she needed to run at her sister's door knocking and practically screaming her hope to her sister.

"did you hear it Elsa!" the sister screamed and pounced harder on the door "Soon we will be able to play and spend time again together like in the past.! I can´t wait for the moment!" Anna run at Naruto and jumped into his chest so that he had to catch her and she hugged him.

"Please mister do what everything you have to do so that I can have my sister back" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Naruto simply nodded, while he thought of himself that his heart was hardened or cold as ice( no pun intended) he simply couldn´t stand seeing a small girl cry. The King cleared his throat and ushered the small girl away.

" Go to your mother, she is visiting the garden." too happy Anna just nodded and ran away to see her mother wanting to know if she already had been told the great news.

"I´m sorry Mr. Uzumaki,Anna is very energetic and free-spirited. I hope that doesn´t bother you."

"Oh that is no problem for me your highness, she reminds me a bit about how I was when I was in that age. Hyperactive, always wanting to know something and innocent." As Naruto spoke as his lone eye seemed sadden and unfocused, the King wanting to know more of his mysterious background asked him " Why what happened to your Innocence?" For a few moments Naruto didn´t answer him and just looked up to the ceiling. Before the King decided to just ignore the silence and wanting to get into Elsa room, the man spoke up.

" I lost my innocence 2 years ago" Naturally with such a vague answer the King wanted to know more and he got his knowledge, because the question what happened was answered with something he didn´t thought would still be possible.

"War happened 2 years ago." The King was left speechless. Arendelle didn´t have to take part in wars for centuries and so it was hard to accept, that this young men had seen the horrors of war and was still somewhat sane.

" I´m sorry for asking" the King said and Naruto simply shrugged his shoulder not caring.

"But I believe your highness that I should see the person that needs my help wouldn´t you think so?" The King nodded and knocked on the door before entering Naruto in town.

"Elsa" The King said as he entered the room and spotted his 14 year old daughter watching her sister and mother in the garden from her window with a sad smile on her face. " I have found somebody that will help you, with your powers." Her father told her and as she started to turn with her hands still on the windowsill, her powers were shown to him as the window freezed over.

As Naruto got a good luck at Elsa, he had to admit that in a few years she would look stunning. She had a slender figure, she had long platinum blond hair that reached just behind her shoulder. She had striking blue eyes and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. A trait that she shared with her sister Anna, Naruto realized and her face was the mirror image of her mother, Queen Idun.

"Why" the young princess begun to speak and the distress was clearly heard in her voice. "why did you tell my sister that. Why did you tell my sister that we would be able to play again and spend time together!" At the end she begun to shout and her powers reacted to it. The floor froze and the wall everything just not her father Agdar or Naruto. Naruto looked critically around.

"So her powers are triggered through her emotions." Naruto noted down absently. While Elsa wasn´t nearly finished with her tirade.

" I can´t go anywhere near her with those powers! I hate them! They just hurt her! I never asked to have those powers, all I wanted was to grow up and be a good ruler! To make my parents proud." A tear escaped her eye and her despair turned into rage as she saw Naruto still standing there, without any expression on his face.

" But what would you know huh! I think you had a beautiful live filled with love! My parents can´t even touch me because I´m afraid that they will just turn to ice!" As she spoke Ice pillars crystallized in front of her with ice spikes and she attacked Naruto with it. Naruto didn´t even made a movement as the Ice spikes entered his body. The first ice spike drilled itself into the centre of his chest. A different spike entered his left shoulder and the last one entered his right leg. Blood splattered on the face of her father as the spikes drilled themselves a bit through him so that the bloodstained heads where on the outside of his back. Elsa shook with fear as she saw what happened, to the person that wanted to help her because she lost the control of her powers again. A shriek shout soon escaped as soon as she comprehended what happened only for the right arm of the person to burst out in flames and the rest of his body soon followed.

Naruto cracked his neck as he simply let the fire melt the ice that entered him and didn´t even make a sound as he let his regeneration ability do its thing. His clothing soon regenerated itself and now it was like nothing ever happened. Elsa had her eyes wide open, as she saw the person that should have been dead through the injuries that she inflicted ,burst into flames and heal himself. Then she recognized his presence from a few hours earlier.

"What, How?" she asked her power being literally melted by the power of the stranger.

" I am from a place that isn´t exactly around here and everyone has powers from where I´m from so its nothing abnormal for me." Naruto shrugged as he walked to the girl who was now terrified of him. It made sense to him, if you thought your powers were unstoppable for years and then there is a stranger that can just nullify your power, you had to be pretty scared. So he let his fire Chakra vanish and only a little was left in his right hand, as he bowed down, got on his knees and touched Elsas right cheek with his hand. And turned her head so that she would look into his single eye.

" Don´t fear me. I´m here to help you and get your powers under control, if you would ever lose control again OK Elsa?"

Elsas fear vanished the moment a warm hand touched her right cheek and instinctively she let the hand on her face as this was the first real human contact she had since 6 years. The warm hand also sparked something inside her as she looked into the face of Naruto. She didn´t know what it was but she rather liked it. The warm hand was a complete contrast to her ice-cold skin.

As Naruto took his hand away, Elsa nearly let out a whimper as she lost the source of warm. She stood up and bowed deeply. " I´m sorry for what I said." Elsa begun but the man in front of her just shook his head and rested a hand on her head before smiling at her which for some reason made her heart skip a beat.

"forgive and forget allright? Like I said I´m here to help you so no hard feelings OK?" Elsa nodded not trusting her voice to say something.

The King looked at the scene with a happy smile as he felt that maybe he could finally do something good for her. And maybe just maybe, they could be an actual family again.

Hey there I hope the chapter was OK. I tried to make the scenes realistic and I know Elsa seems kinda OOC but then again now she is only 14 years old and not 21.

I hope I also portrayed the feelings well and that I didn´t rush anything.

Have a nice day ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys welcome to my 4th chapter for this story damn I´m on a roll right now, each day I have managed to update one chapter ;) Since there were no questions about the 3rd chapter, I won´t have to answer any.

Now I try to make this the last chapter before cannon but don´t get you hope up pals, I still have to cover a lot before I deem myself worthy of the cannon^^

Since I´m not a native speaker, I don´t know if I make any mistakes so please let me now.

Maybe if there is a Beta-reader out there pls PM me ^^

(for those that will hate the reason Naruto returned to Arendelle, This is also just a part and don´t think that the Elemental nation won´t make an appearance late in the story.)

I have also begun to correct some grammar and spelling mistakes that at least I could find in the last three chapters to make it easier and better to read . At least I hope so.

This chapter starts exactly where chapter 3 ended.

After Naruto left Elsas room with her dad, Elsa sat down on her bed and tried to comprehend what happened. She finally found someone, someone like her who had powers, someone who could help her. A person who could understand her. Her left hand wandered to her right cheek and unbeknownst to her the leftover ice from before, started to melt. She didn´t know what this feeling was, when Naruto touched her but she knew one thing: She liked it. And now the first time since years she was able to smile again.

Naruto left with the King to visit his family outside of the castle at the garden. Normally Naruto would have just gone and would have been back the next day after a night of partying with the trolls but the King begged Naruto not to leave and to spend some time with his other daughter and his family so that they would be able to get to know each other better. As both had left the castle and entered the gardens, Naruto was treated to a sight that he never experienced in his life. The mother, Queen Idun was busy reading stories to her daughter who was laying on the park bench next her with her head in her lap. King Agdar smiled as he came upon this particular scene. He knew that his family was far apart from what would be considered as normal, but that didn´t have to mean that they couldn't have at least some family moments and now with the aspect of Elsa returning to them, it made everything a bit sweeter.

"Honey" the King said and his wife interrupted her tale, to look up and see her husband together with the stranger. Anna also sat up and looked at the new mysterious guy that entered their family life since today. She run up to him and pulled at his robe, ignoring the watchful eyes of her parents.

" Yes what can I do for you Anna?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face as he saw the little ball of energy being shy.

" Did you talk with Elsa?" the little girl asked as she looked at the ground and draw circles on the ground with her feet. Naruto smiled and kneeled down and ruffled her hair.

"Yes I did talk with your sister." As he ruffled her hair Anna bounced back into her typical personality, she smacked his hand away, turned her back to him with a "Hmpf" and crossed her arms in front of her chest which resulted in Naruto laughing, the queen giggling and even the king laughed out load as he saw this display.

" Now Anna I thought that you wanted to know something?" Now it was Anna's time to turn around with a sheepish grin. " Sorry,but I wanted to know if Elsa said something about me." At the end of her sentence, she was only whispering. She closed her eyes afraid of what the answer was, since 6 years Elsa had shut her out of her life, she didn´t talk with her, she ate alone in her room, even her parents didn´t get to see her daily" Naruto knowing exactly what the girl thought or what she would think putted his hand on her shoulder so that she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"your sister loves you Anna. In fact she loves you so much, that she shuts herself off, so that she won´t hurt you." Anna's lip trembled and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "what do you mean I´m the reason that she shuts herself off?" Anna demanded to know "She is my sister she would never willingly hurt me I won´t believe you" The girl exclaimed and wanted to run away but Naruto stopped her cold in her tracks. " Your sister really loves you. I´m not the right person to tell you why she shut herself of, but I promise you. Give her time and she will open herself again to you." With those words, Naruto left Anna and bowed again in front of the King and Queen and dismissed himself.

He walked away from the castle to return to the Trolls. It was a very strenuous day for him, all those emotional pep talks and now he just wanted to relax and where would it be better than an isolated location, but before that, he had promised to visit the rock trolls again and he always did what he promised to do. It was at least one thing that carried on. Even if he wasn´t in the Elemental nations any more, he still held tight on his Nindo. So now we could find our redhead walk down the same path he walked before to visit Pabbie.

After a few minutes of wandering, he finally reached his destination and saw Kristoff and Sven talking and playing with some of the rock trolls. While the adults were sitting around watching their children with Pabbie being in the middle of the circle. Seeing Naruto walking to him, Pabbie held up his hand as a greeting which Naruto returned.

"Yo" Naruto lazily greeted them. The other trolls greeted Naruto and he waved at them before signalling Pabbie that he wanted to speak alone with him. The troll nodded.

"Excuse us but we will take a leisure walk through the woods." The other trolls just accepted the excuse their leader gave them and Naruto greeted Kristoff and Sven, before he walked away he gave them a few carrots that neither knew where he got them from.

"so Naruto tell me, how was your first day?" Pabbie asked him with a mischievous grin on his face. The lone response that he got, was a small fireball to the face.

"Stupid,perverted Troll." The flame wielder whispered. " You never did tell me that I would have to teach a girl." Pabbie still had his grin on his face as whisked the flame away. "Why does it make you uncomfortable?" Naruto didn´t even deemed his question worthy of an answer, as he was still walking on the path leading to the mountains. " It's not that this situation is uncomfortable for me. It just.." Naruto stopped in his path and stomped hard on the ground. So hard in fact, that fissures appeared on the ground . " It's just" Naruto began " That her situation is similar to my." With that a lone tear escaped his eye. " I know exactly how she feels. I know what it means to not have your power under control, to fear that you would hurt your family or friends with it, how shitty you feel if you actually hurt a precious person with this power." As he talked, his right eye throbbed and for a moment Pabbie sweared that his left eye changed colour from ice blue to a fiery red, with a slit as a pupil. And just for a moment an angry, vile, red energy manifested around Naruto before disappearing. As he calmed himself with deep breaths he looked at Pabbie with his forehead protector in his hand and a closed right eye, before opening it and the vile energy appeared again. It screamed hatred and destruction but Naruto didn´t seemed to be bother by it. His right eye was different. It had a red Iris and a slit like pupil, something that Pabbie didn´t know how that would be possible.

Fear. That was the only emotion that run though Pabbies mind as he looked into Naruto´s eye. The energy around Naruto took the form of a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. And its outstanding feature where nine mighty tails. Pabbie felt like an insect before a powerful being, totally helpless. Pabbie tripped backwards trying to get away from Naruto before Naruto closed his eye, secured his headband around his eye and the energy vanished.

Pabbie had trouble to breathe. " So was that..?"Pabbie asked him and Naruto nodded closing both eyes before answering. "Yeah that is my curse. A power that like Elsa I didn't ask for." Naruto breathed heavy before sitting down and mediating. Pabbie sat down as well waiting for Naruto to tell his story. He knew some things about this power that Jiraiya once mentioned 6 years ago but he couldn't remember the whole thing because they were drinking an alcohol that Jiraiya brought with him.

" At the moment of my birth, a person known as Obito attacked my mother who was the previous container of this power. Long story short, he unsealed the power from my mom and the creature you saw, Kurama or as we used to call him Kyuubi, attacked our village and my father, the leader of the village resealed the beast into me." At this moment Naruto stopped to send a prayer to his parent's souls. "My live wasn´t easy. I grew up as an orphan with the sole goal in my life to be a ninja and to achieve the position of the Hokage, the military leader of our village. I was thrown out from the orphanage when I was 8 years old and was forced to live in my own little apartment. I had never someone to tell my why the people in my village either hated me, or ignored me as I wouldn't exist. With twelve, I finally managed to graduate and achieved the rank of gennin or rookie as you would call it." Pabbie nodded he didn´t knew his childhood was hard or what happened before Jiraiya and him appeared on this island. They didn't talk about this stuff. It was more an exchange of culture than anything else.

" The night I earned my forehead protector, was also the time I learned about my burden. Or curse call it what ever you like. Now in hindsight I should have just left my home then and there but I didn't know any other places so I stayed. 6 months after achieving the first step, I bumped into my godfather spying on the woman's side of a hot bath. Of course I didn´t know back then that he was my godfather, but you get the picture." Naruto stopped as his thoughts turned a bit depressive, as every person that ever did something good to him, died to protect him.

" Not long after I got to know Jiraiya an invasion started and our ruler, the Hokage was killed by his own student. Jiraiya took me on a mission to search the new leader, which we accomplished. She healed a person I thought who was a brother in all but blood to me, with the Name Sasuke, we rarely saw eye to eye and when we did it was only under the direst conditions. He later on betrayed my home and the chase after him resulted in us two battling each other. It was far from pretty. To be honest without my curse, I would have surely died back then, since he shoved an arm encased with lightening two times though my chest, just above my heart." To make it clear to Pabbie that he wasn´t joking he opened part of his Kimono and revealed the grotesque fist sized scar on his chest.

" After that we went on the trip, on which he told me my legacy and what place he should have taken in my life. I was so angry at him that I used my curse and through my rage and hate, I lost control and nearly killed him back then." Naruto chuckled as he looked back at the fond memories.

" I have already told you how my grandfather died but soon after that event, war was declared. A war that lead to my arrival here. Let's just say that I was the last of my kind and since I have this power, I was a threat to great to remain unchained and so they took me for 1 ½ years into prison, before I managed to escape and flee here on this island. Now you know why I have the scratch going though my forehead protector"

With his story told and explained, Naruto simple waited at the reaction the troll would have.

Pabbie didn´t know what to say the man in front of him had lived a difficult live and even with all the things done to him, the last act ,the betrayal of his friends would have been the hardest thing for him. Pabbie knew from those few encounters that Naruto held comradeship , friendship and trust in high regards, because he was one that actual took al those things serious. As Pabbie made his mind up, he walked to Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto, I swear to you, upon my honour that neither I nor the rock trolls will betray the trust that you gave us. And I think that I will speak for the King and his majesty too, if I say that they also won't betray the trust that you have shown them. After all they accepted you, knowing that you have powers. They trusted me and you so far, that they let you help Elsa, they want you to be around the castle, so that Anna can have a guardian and like Elsa has somebody to talk too. And don´t forget Kristoff." Pabbie laughed as he thought back on his adoptive grandson, while he only meet Naruto two times, the boy had already enclosed him in his heart as a great brother figure.

Naruto´s tension vanished and he accepted the hug and hugged the troll King back. Then both stood up and Naruto thanked him again. And so they parted ways, Naruto searched a place to sleep while wandering through the forest and unbeknownst he appeared in front of the castle garden. " Well if this isn't a sign than I don´t know what one would be." and so the monk walked through the garden which was only illuminated through the moon since his talk with Pabbie had gone on for hours. He simply choose to lean himself against one of the trees in the clearing besides a fountain and a river. As soon as he closed his eyes sleep overtook him.

**Next day**

Naruto slept peacefully through the night and into the morning, without any problems. But when the sun rose, his sleep shouldn't continue that long any more.

Anna rose up the moment the sun shone into her room, making her happy that a new day had begun and that she would be able to hang out with Naruto. But the problem was to find him. She knew that he would be later with her sister again, so she had to find him first. But where could he be? She didn´t know where he went last evening after he dismissed himself. Lucky for her, she looked out of the window that moment and she spotted something white on the normally green grass valley, just in front of a tree. So she run through the house to the garden and was greeting the staff on her way. As she finally was in the garden, she walked a bit slower to Narutos direction, since she saw that he was still sleeping and made her way to him without as much noise as possible. As she stood besides him, she looked at his right eye which was covered by his forehead protector and couldn't help herself, as her hand slowly reached towards it and tried to touch it before her vision suddenly got blurry and she was on her back with some kind of knife at her collar. It took everything in her willpower not to scream or make any sudden movement, but one sound did make it past her lips.

Naruto didn´t know what happened. He was sleeping at first and then his instinct kicked in, as he somehow had the feeling that someone wanted to touch him, which wasn't a good thing as far as he could remember so he grabbed the offending hand threw the person over his shoulder and pulled a Kunai out of his robes and positioned it at her collar. His vision was still blurry since he just woke up and the sun was blinding him, but he was sure the moment, he threw he offender over his shoulder he heard a meek "Eeep". As his vision cleared and his brain started to work again he immediately recognized the figure he was pinning down to the ground at the moment. He let her go and let the Kunai vanish into his robes again before helping her up .

"Damn it Anna. Don't you ever do that again." The Boy reprimanded her with an angry undertone and she seemed to shrunk into herself.

"I didn't know that you would react like that" the girl said and Naruto couldn't even be mad any more. " Just..Look" Naruto said and the girl looked at him. " Don't do this again OK? If you want to know something you could ask me, but that doesn't mean that I will tell you it OK?" The girl nodded and Naruto sighed.

"So now tell me what was so important that you had to wake me up?" Anna grinned at him "I wanted to spend some time with you" Naruto just nodded and sighed... again. The activities they did were pretty normal and made even fun. Naruto took her on his shoulders and walked through the gardens doing some acrobatic stunts, reading in the library, Anna telling him everything that she knew about the castle and finally it was breakfast time. The family invited Naruto and so he walked with them to the dinner room. The table was only prepared for four people.

" Excuse me your majesty but where is Elsa?" Naruto asked and the king looked at his plate and shook his head. " She eats in her room" This was all Naruto needed before he went to the staff member and took the plate for Elsa away.

" I will take the plate to her." He said and in one hand he balanced his own breakfast while on the other hand he balanced the food for Elsa. Anna wanted to follow him but as he shook his head, she knew it wasn't the right time. So begrudgingly she ate her food with her parents and let Naruto go alone to her sister.

Naruto walked in front of the door and stood still he actually didn't think this through. "Well I guess I should knock then" and so he proceeded to knock with his feet since he couldn't use his hands and he didn't want to knock with his head. " Elsa please open the door breakfast is ready." Naruto said as he knocked a second time again with still no response. "Elsa if you won't open the door, I will break through it." Naruto warned her and he could hear something shifting insist the room

Before he could say something again, the door was opened by a confused Elsa.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"Elsa asked as she opened the door to let him in and then closed the door immediately.

"Well since I heard that you were eating breakfast alone everyday, I thought it would only be fair to have some companionship while eating and since we will spend a lot of time together in the future it would only be fair to get to know each other." Naruto said before stomping on the ground and a wooden table grew from the floor and 2 chairs for them to sit. He placed Elsas plate on one side of the table and his on the opposite.

Elsa just looked stunned at his blatant use of magic right in front of her `How could that be possible´Elsa thought `How can he accomplish such feats easily but when I try to do something it will just hurt somebody´. Naruto sat down and looked at Elsa expectantly because she was still standing there. "Would you kindly sit down Elsa? Your breakfast is going to be cold." Naruto added with a little humor. embarrassed that she was found staring, Elsas cheeks reddened as she sat down and begun to eat without another word. Naruto just shook his head and finished his meal, spending the rest of his time channeling the different elemental chakra affinities through his body that he mastered. As Elsa finally finished her breakfast, Naruto looked her in the eye

"So Elsa I think we should get to know each other a little better please introduce yourself" Elsa looked at Naruto like he was stupid `I should introduce my self? He does know that I lived basically in this room for the last 6 years?´ "What would like to know?" Elsa asked Naruto.

"You know just the typical stuff names,hobby your likes and dislikes and your dream for the future." Naruto said and for one second he remembered Kakashi and Team 7 doing the same thing he is just doing with Elsa. Elsa looked at Naruto and appeared to be deep in thought for the moment before she began to answer.

"My name is Elsa and I´m the heir to the crone. As for hobby I don't have any at the moment. I'm 14 years old and I love my family even if some of them don't think so. I dislike my powers and my dreams for the future is to be a great Queen for Arendelle to get my powers under control so that I can spend time with my sister again." As Elsa sad this her eyes were full of determination. Naruto just chuckled before he introduced himself.

"So My name Naruto Uzumaki. I´m 18 years old. My hobbies? Don't really have ones anymore, just watching the world I guess. I like toads, nature, people who don't judge people before they get to know them. I dislike traitors, people with red eyes, and people who are judging someone based on rumors. My dream for the future? I think I don't have one at the moment. Just helping you. I guess at the moment. I once had a dream to have a family, to be a leader of my own village, but that is in the past." With the Introduction passed, Naruto looked at Elsa expectantly

"So now we start with your training." Naruto said and his smile widened into sadistic proportions. The only thing the family heard this day was the cursing of her 14-year-old daughter which astonished the whole family and the laughing of Naruto. After he trained her, Naruto spend some time with Anna and her family before leaving, to sit at the evening together with the trolls at a campfire and just watching the flames, while he was providing the wind to keep the flames alive or producing the flames itself.

(AN: I didn´t want to write the training scene since I don´t think that any one would want to read it. Basically it was to channel her magic without loosing control)

Time skip

4 years later.

4 years have passed since Naruto appeared in Arendelle and the Kingdom changed for the better. Elsa had at least some kind of control over her powers now and only when she was emotionally unstable she would loose her control. She also was finally able to speak to her sister again when she was 18-year-old thanks to her control again.

**Flashback (Elsas 18 Birthday)**

Elsa looked into the mirror as she changed into the dress that Naruto gave her. It was a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, with dark brown shoes with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath ( The outfit before she let it go^^) Her hair was kept back in a French braided crown twist bun. She wore also longer, cyan gloves that matched her outfit. She didn´t know what to say as she saw herself in the mirror, she was so engaged with her own reflection that she never noticed her mother sneaking in and looking proud at her.

" Hi Elsa." Her mother said and Elsa turned around in shock, as she saw her father and mother standing there with proud smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Dad!" Elsa exclaimed before running in front of them and bowed hastily.

"You look absolutely beautiful Elsa." Her mother complimented her " Who thought my little Snow princess would make such a beautiful Queen in the future am I right darling?" The queen asked her husband who knew that he should just affirm whatever his wife said or he would be in for a few painful days. Ah the blessing of being married.

"We wanted to congratulate you to your 18 birthday with a set of clothes but I belive Naruto already beat us to it didn´t he?" The Queen asked with a knowing grin while her oldest daughter hat the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. so she simply choose to nod. The queen and the King left the room and Elsa was once again left alone in the room or so she thought.

"So do you like your outfit?" A voice whispered into her ears, and the warm breath of the person gave her goose bumps all over her body.

"Yes Naruto, I like it." Elsa said as she turned around to greet her next visitor only to see a sight that at least to her was breathtaking. Naruto had also changed his wardrobe, his Kimono was nowhere to be seen, His outfit consisted of a white shirt , with a red tie, over the white shirt he had a black blazer with a small chain on the left side where a dress watch was this was hidden by a black trench coat. His waist-long red hair was combed back, with shoulder length bangs framing the side of his eye covering his right eye but you could still see his forehead protector which also hid his right eye but the band was now dyed in red. Naruto was amused with Elsas reaction on his outfit .  
"Does it look good on me?" the boy asked her jokingly and to his amusement Elsas brain seemed frozen, as she was just able to nod before he had to snip to bring her back to reality and her only reaction was to get red cheeks as she was once again embarrassed by him.  
"Come on Elsa we have to go your sister is waiting for you." Now it was Elsas time to be nervous.  
"Do you really think that I'm ready to talk with her again? I really don't want to hurt her anymore." Elsa said as she started to dub herself and hung her head in depression. Naruto placed his hand on her chin and pulled it upwards. "Come on Princess I would never say that you would be able to do something if I wasn't 100% sure that you can do it ok?" As Naruto spoke, he closed the distance and planted a soft kiss on the forehead of the Snow-princess. " Heads up I´m there for you." He said and hugged her. Elsa wouldn´t like it any other way. Naruto was the only guy that she would ever allow to touch her. Over the last 4 years, he was the only reason why she didn´t fall in depression and begun to doubt herself. After some time, Naruto broke the hug and looked at her one last time. "I will help your sister. And don´t doubt yourself ok?" Naruto asked and vanished as the wind begun to pick up around him and only a leaf was left.

Elsa looked back into the mirror before music started to play.( Play I can't belive my Heart Megans deleted Song from Hercules)

_'ve always thought that men were slime,_

_And every guy I've met has proved me right._

_Until tonight._

Elsa walked to her window

_Just when I thought I had it figured  
That life's a game you cannot win,  
He comes in and changes all the rules.  
What I've been taught, I learned the hard way,  
That life and love are never just.  
And if you trust, you're just one of the fools._

_And now I can't believe my heart;  
Is saying don't resist him.  
That I've been on my guard too long.  
I can't believe my heart  
Surrendered when I kissed him. And told me all I thought I knew,  
As sad but true, is wrong._

Elsa walked to the bed and a smile found her way to her lips as she thought how much fan she had with Naruto in the last 4 years, she couldn´t even thought of a life without her red haired companion.

_If life is worth the disappointment;  
I hadn't seen one reason yet,  
Until I met the boy who smiles for free.  
Upon this Earth, there's no one like him  
He sees the girl I long to be.  
Making even me believe in me._

She walked again back in front of the mirror and adjusted her dress.

_And now I can't believe my heart  
Has overcome my senses,  
To help me see that he's the prize.  
I can't believe my heart  
Says tear down all your fences,  
That everything you want and more is right before your eyes.  
I can't believe my heart  
Could be so  
Wise._

The music stopped and Elsa left the first time since 10 years her room. She walked into the ballroom where here parents waited.

With Anna.

Like her older sister, Anna also got a dress from Naruto even if it wasn´t her birthday but then again he always did everything for his little sister as he told her once. It was a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose,teal,blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold lacing, a black satin necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes,both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, a pair of black ballet shoes, her hair was in a bun and a part of her hair was braided and used as a headband, a green comb-barrette with a couple of satin ribbons ( green and green-yellow) attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. ( Basically the same outfit as on the coronation day of her sister)  
Anna was sitting on her bed nervous since today would be the first day she would talk to her sister again! She didn´t even know what to say! I mean how should she greet her sister? How about: Hey Elsa haven´t seen you since 10 years how is it going? OR: Hey there big sister so what did you do the last 10 years in your room?  
"Hey Anna are you ready to greet your sister?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to see a 15-year-old Anna chewing on her lip since she was so nervous. Anna didn´t even managed to talk so she just nodded.

Agdar, Idun, Naruto and Anna patiently waited in the ballroom for Elsa for appear and when she slowly entered the room, Anna was left breathless. Her sister looked stunning, she was gorgeous! Her parent's and Naruto sung a Happy Birthday song, though neither of the sister cared for that, they just looked at each other before Elsa finally broke the tension with a smile on her face. "Hello Anna, you look beautiful" Anna just looked at her sister before she run towards her and hugged her. Elsa was surprised but thanks to Naruto's little modification on her gloves, her magic didn't lash out at her sister. So both hugged each other before the rest of the family and Naruto joined.

This happened a few weeks ago and so everything was good in the kingdom of Arendelle. Naruto was sitting in the garden enjoying his peace when a royal guard showed up and told him, that the King wanted to see him, Curios what the King wanted from him, our ninja followed the guard to meet the King in the library.  
"Hello Naruto"  
"my lord?" Naruto asked unsure why the King would talk to him now, because as far as he was concerned everything was alright.  
"Naruto, The Queen and I, were invited to the wedding of an old friend." Naruto didn´t know what that had to do with him, but the King hold up his hand to signal him that he was still speaking." If you are confused now, why I would tell you that particular piece of information, I want to make it clear to you ,that I and my wife thank you from the bottom of our heart. For this purpose I have placed your name in my will, that if something should happen to me and my wife on this journey, that you will take over the crown till Elsa is of age for the coronation.!"  
Naruto was stunned, he expected everything just not something like that.  
"But my Lord surely there has to be a better replacement for your reign than me? I'm not even from here and the citizen of Arendelle won't take it lightly that I'm the King, if something should happen to you, even if it is for a short time!" The King just shook his head and placed a hand on the shoulder of the 22 year old man.  
"I trust you with my Kingdom Naruto. And so will the people trust you." With that the King left a speechless Naruto to say goodbye to his daughters.

As the King and the Queen said goodbye to their daughters and gave some father/mother advice to their children, the ship left the fjord of Arendelle only to sail into a storm not that far into the sea. The water build giant, wall-like waves that threatened to sink the ship, but before the ship could sink a being from the some old fairy tales the King once read appeared. A giant turtle with three tails rose from the sea and ate the Ship. And no person in Arendelle would hear something about their precious King and Queen for years to come..

Uff Hey guys finally managed to end the Pre cannon arc. I just hope it wasn´t to rushed I feel like shit and i'm way to sleepy right now to say something so I hope that you will like it and that i didn´t do that many mistakes


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys thank you for you support! And thank you all for the reviews you are amazing *Cries*

But don´t think that all of my chapters will be all around 6k. This wasn't intentional. So as you could read the first things have been changed already in the Frozen Universe! Elsa has some control over powers along as she wears her gloves, Or as long as she won't get too emotional.

SO lets go on with the story shall we?^^ This chapter takes place during the 3 year time skip before the coronation event.

Also I couldn't proofread the whole thing so there could be some mistakes stil in it please tell me if this chapter is too bad,because I will only get the chance to look over it at 10pm so I will be a little bit tired at that point.

Days passed and noone heard something from the Kind and Queen, days changed into the weeks and the kingdom of Arendelle suffered from the crisis, the once happiest kingdom was now reduced to the saddest one. A letter finally found its way into the Kingdom of Arendelle, It was written by the old friend, the King and the Queen had in the neighbour Island and who got married. The letter brought the sad news into the Kingdom. The former King and queen never made it to their destination. The writer told in the letter about a storm, that took place and that the King and the Queens ship were never found after it. And so with a heavy heart and without body's to bury a funereal was held. The two closest staff member placed a black veil over the portrait of the deceased couple.

The body's were buried in the garden of the castle., with big stones that decorated their grave. Evey person of Arendelle was at the funeral and only one person was missing. Elsa. She fell in despair after she got the message that her parents died and not even Naruto could help her this time. She shut herself of again like all those years ago and so it was only Naruto and Anna, that stood between the graves of the King and his queen. Both clad in black to express their sorrow. The ceremony was short and the people gave Naruto and Anna the hand and expressed their pity. Naruto was Annas emotional pillar, she didn´t know how she would be able to get over the death of her parents without Naruto besides her. He had always a hand rested on her right shoulder and channeled a bit of fire magic through it so that she would always remember that he was besides her. As all expressed their pity the will of the King was read.

(A.n : I have no freaking Idea how something like this functioned back in the middle age but I will try my best)

" In the name of King Agdar, I will read his will.

At first I leave all my possessions behind for my daughters. Thy will be split 50/50.I name Elsa as the future Queen of Arendelle as she is the rightful heir of the crown. Till this moment I appoint Naruto Uzumaki, my most trusted companion in the last years , as the governor of Arendelle till Elsa is of age." As the staff member read this paragraph, the civilian looked accusingly at the stranger and a riot started, but the reader didn't stop there and the next sentence did not only surprise the crowd and Anna who was busy staring at her so called big brother with wide eyes , no it also managed to catch Naruto off guard.

" If Elsa has become of age to rule this land I hereby announce the wedding between my daughter Elsa, the future ruler of Arendelle with Naruto my personal guard and adviser."

With that said the will of the king ended and the scroll was held up for all to see the signature of their king to underline its validity. And with that the reader left his pedestal and the riot died down al looking at Naruto expecting him, to hold a speech.

As Anna nudged him to his side, Naruto didn´t exactly know what he should say to the crowd but then again he wasn't always a guy with a plan so he did what he thought would be right. He charged a little bid of Chakra into his vocal cords to make his voice louder and coughed to gain the attention of the civilian.

" Today we lost two people that all the persons present deeply loved. We had to bury two people which where far too young to die and it's a great loss for this Kingdom." His voice was thick laced with emotions.

"The King and his Queen took me in when I was 18 and I was shown firsthand the compassion and love the family shared. I know that I won't be able to fill the hole their deaths left in your hearts. And I won't try it. But what I do try is to live up to the Kings expectations and I hope that you will work with me, to make Arendelle a better place for everyone."

With that Naruto stepped down and stood at Annas side who had tears in her eyes.  
"That was a beautiful speech Naruto" Anne complimented him and he thanked her. As they walked into the castle, Anna asked him slyly if he knew that he would marry her sister, which responded in the first blush she had ever seen him with. "Well," Naruto answered and was scratching his head " The only thing your father said was that he would make me a king, I thought it should be only temporary. He never told me that" Naruto told her and both were walking into the castle.

" How do we say all this to Elsa?" Anna asked him and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean how are we going to tell all of this?" Anna shrugged her shoulders and the grin never left her face " I believe your majesty you should tell your soon to be wife the good news don't you think?" Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the throne room. "I won´t tell her anything and then again we are just friends, she wouldn't even consider marring me" Naruto told and Anna just let her eyes rotate. While Naruto was a nice guy and was totally dreamy he was obvious as fuck in some things. Even she new that Elsa had a special spot for Naruto in heart even if she didn't talk that often with her about girly-things, they were busy catching up.

" Do what you have to do" Anne told him and left him alone in the throne room with some staff members.

" Well I best get it over now." Naruto whispered to himself before walking to the throne and sat down. The staff member applauded to their new King and one of them brought the sceptre and the globus cruciger . With that he was now officially the new King of Arendelle.

"MY lord, what are your first orders?" One of them asked and Naruto sighed, while he always dreamed about being the leader of Konoha, the Hokage, he actually didn't know what a King had to do.

"Give me a pen and a paper please." Naruto said and as he gained his writing utensils, he wrote a letter. Before closing it and handing it to one of the royal guards. " I can trust you don't I?" Naruto asked and guard nodded.

"Take a horse and ride into North west direction into the valley of living rocks. There should be some round rocks with Moss on them and A boy around 16 years living there with his Reindeer. He is called Kristoff and he is my little brother so treat him with respect. And just say out loud that this letter is for Pabbie before leaving and lay it on the ground." The guard saluted "It's an honour sir." before vanishing.

With Anna.

As she left Naruto, the first thing Anna did was she let the tears flow. She wept for the loss of her parents and she was also angry at her sister. She couldn´t understand how she couldn't go outside her room but then she realized that the death of her parents must be even harder on Elsa since she shut herself of for a few years and only now tried to connect again with the family. She walked in front of the door and knocked

( Play Frozen OST 2 Do you want to build a snowman)  
_Elsa?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

As she closed her eyes, and leaned back against the door, she could her her sisters uncontrollable sobbing and just wished that she would open the door.  
Meanwhile Elsa was also leaning against the door but she didn't have her gloves on any more as her whole room was frozen. Since she let her powers go from all the grieving. The reason Anna couldn't feel the cold, was that her own powers slowly started to emerge. Her magic unbeknownst, to her, shielded herself from the cold that Elsa produced.

With Kristoff.

Kristoff was just relaxing with his buddy Sven and awaited the arrival of his big brother, when a royal guard on a horse walked into the clearing. The guard looked around until he saw the boy."Are you named Kristoff?" The guard asked and Kristoff looked at him funny. It wasn't like there was any other human chiling with his reindeer buddy here so yeah. "Yeah my Name is Kristoff why would you want to know that?" The guard analysed the boy but couldn't see any kind of similarity to his king.  
"The King requested that I bring you to him." Kristoff was confused what could the King want from him? Did something happened to his brother?" He voiced his thoughts and the guard shook his head. " Your brother's name is Naruto Uzumaki, right?" They boy nodded and Sven stood up and Kristoff jumped onto his trusty companion to ride on his back. " But you still didn't tell me what the king wants from me." The guard simply symbolized for the boy to follow him before placing the letter on the ground . " This letter is from the King and is only for the eyes of Pabbie." with that the two humans disappeared from the clearing and rode back to the castle.

The stones rolled around the letter, before Pabbie appeared and took the letter away. As he read the letter, he couldn't help but let a sad smile grace his face and a few tears escaped his eye. He was sad that his friend the King was dead, really he would make a statue in honour of the King and his queen, but he was also happy for Naruto since he achieved his childhood dream. And even a perverted giggle left his mouth as he read the part where Naruto had to marry Elsa in 3 years.

With Kristoff

As he walked through he castle, with Sven as his companion, he noticed that some servants looked downright sad while others had a conflicted expression on their faces. As he was guided into the throne room, he took a glance at a beautiful girl completely covered in black, with reddish-brown hair and glittering blue eyes. For one moment their eyes met before Kristoff was pushed into the room and landed on his face. Sven licked his face and helped him to get up. Then on the throne sat a person he knew all to well. His big brother Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing sitting in the throne? If the King sees you, you will be in trouble!" Naruto chuckled before he stood up and Kristoff saw the crown on his head. "the King can't give me trouble, if I am the king myself can he?" Kristoff looked dumb at his brother that walked to him and encased him in an hug. Sven licked Narutos face as he got the chance.  
" I wanted to talk with you Kristoff." Naruto said with a serious face. " Since I'm the King, I won't have as much time as I used to have. I will have to focus on the job at first to get into it. But I promise you, that I will always be there for you. Ok?" Naruto asked him and Kristoff was kinda sad. He was proud of his brother to gain the position as the ruler of Arendelle but he was sad, that they couldn't spend each evening together with their family, the trolls any more.

The boys spend their evening together and walked with Sven through the garden before Kristoff had to go. And Naruto returned with a heavy heart into the castle. Since the parents of Elsa vanished, she didn't speak a word with him. As the time moved on, Naruto managed to be a good ruler in the eyes of the citizen of Arendelle. He opened new trade routes, build better houses, and while he did raise the taxes, he also build a free healthcare which was founded by the income.

There was only something that he really didn't like. While Anna still talked to him, his younger brother also worked longer on the ice sea making it nearly impossible that they could see each other. Elsa However, shut herself in again and their once beautiful companionship degenerated only for a small wind to rekindle the flame once again.

It was night and Naruto was walking through the gardens as he saw Elsa sitting on a bench, watching a family of ducks in the nearby pond.  
"Hey Elsa" Naruto greeted her and she snapped out of her musing only to see the last person that she wanted to see. Because Elsa was conflicted, after she shut herself of and she didn't talk to Naruto that much any more, she missed his companionship and she realized that he wasn't just a friend to her, He made her complete.  
"Naruto" Elsa nodded as he sat besides her and he looked at Elsa. It was now exactly one year before the coronation and Naruto wanted to talk with her about the upcoming event.  
"Elsa look. I know the death of your parents was hard but please don't shut us out again. You don't just hurt yourselve with that, you hurt your sister Anna that finally had her sister back only to loose her again for a second time and you hurt me also with that cold shoulder." Naruto placed his hand on her right cheek and turned her head to him.  
"Listen Elsa I will be here for you whenever you need me, Anna is there for you. Just please don't shut us out again we want to be a part of your live." With that he kissed Elsa on the left cheek and left the garden to return into the throne room.

Elsa just sat there still trying to comprehend what was happening. Stood up and the music started to play.

( Play I won't say I'm in love from Hercules)

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

4 snow muses appeared through her magic.

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of _

Elsa was walking towards the pond and picked up a rose before she sung again

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

The 4 Snow muses shook their head

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
_Elsa walked around the pond unsure what to do.

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

_[Muses:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Elsa was still walking and created Snow constructs from her and Naruto with her powers. Before she destroyed them.

_Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no _

_[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grid you're in love _

She played with the rose in her hand

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_[Muses:]  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_Elsa shook her head still denying _  
You're way off base  
I won't say it _

_[Muses:]  
She must be in love_

Elsa sat down on the bench

_Get off my case  
I won't say it_

[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

She laid down with the rose still in hand and passed into the dreamland

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love _

I hope you liked it ;)_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there thank you for the support^^ For those who wondered why Isobuo "ate" the King and his queen and what happened to them, well you have to be patient everything will be shown in time. Now in this chapter some persons from the Naruto Universe will appear lets see where this shall lead us don´t we?

I´m sorry for any mistakes in this chapter but I´m far too sleepy to correct them all I will tomorrow ( its 1a.m at my place when i uploaded this chapter so yeah )

**Coronation day with surprises  
**

"My Lord" a guard said, bowing before the throne. "It's time." The figure on the throne stood up and walked with an elegant grace to the guard. "How many times have I told you guys, that neither of you have to bow before me?" He said with a voice laced in faked anger. The guard chuckled "Well our majesty, I don´t belive it would be right for us, to address our leader by name." Naruto just shook his head as he walked through his room.  
" I couldn't even sleep for nearly 4 days because of all the planning I had to do, who knew that a coronation would need su much planning? Sending all the invites to the nearby kingdoms our trade partners, geez" Naruto walked to his door and his guard was following him.  
"IS everything ready then Pascal?" The King asked his royal guard as he walked through the castle into the courtyard where the staff made the last preparations.  
"Yes, my Lord. My men have finished the prepares if things should go south. We also had to direct the different ships into the harbour and there was a ship on the list which could interest you, my Lord." With that Naruto was shown the symbol of one of the ships that arrived in the harbour. It was a design that he knew all to well. The same symbol that decorated his forehead protector. " Now this changes plans. prepare your men for a battle but don´t engage any of them. Your men wouldn´t stand a chance against them. It seems my past has followed me." Pascal nodded, it was one year ago when his king assembled all the royal guardsman and told them his history, he even went so far that he showed them his abilities and all the guardsmen where bounded by their honour and oath to not speak a word about it, not that either of them would. They where honored that their King would share his past, now they knew they had a reliable King, a person who knew his way in a fight and once was a good soldier.

"Ähm my lord there is still an aspect that we didn´t realy prepare for." Naruto looked at Pascal, signaling him to speak." My lord surely you know what the former King stated in his will don't you?" Naruto scratched his head while thinking, he didn't know if he forgot something." I'm sorry Pascal you need to help me. I don't remember what I should know." The guard stopped in his tracks and looked at his king, he coughed before answering" My lord don't you remember that little detail?" Naruto shook his head " I see so I will be direct. Your marriage with princess Elsa." Naruto stood still. Pascal went to check up on his King before said person fainted. Now pascal was stuck with a unconscious King . "I didn't sign up for this shit" Pascal mumbled before taking care of his King.

**Out side of the castle**The guards welcomed their guests but all were armed and were looking at the embassy of the Elemental nations. The representatives of the Elemental nations all wore their Hiate proudly and for everyone to see. The problem was, that the civilians recognized the symbol also since their King wore it. The embassy consisted of 6 people.

The leader of the group was a man in his mid teens, just like their King. He had black hair and wore it was styled the same way than their King. His Name was Sasuke Uchiha. leader of the village Naruto once fought for. On his left was the Sensei of team 7, Kakashi Hatake completely with his trademark clothing but now without his sharingan. On his right was Gai, followed by Rock Lee and in the back of the group were two girls that also had to be the same age as their King with an incredible bust size. One had pink hair while the other had blue-black hair and white eyes. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga.  
Pascal gave a signal to his comrades to stand down. it wouldn´t look good for the Kingdom of Arendelle to attack an Embassy whether they treated their King bad or not.

Kristoff and Sven where also at the harbour. He didn't see his brother now since a whole yeah so he was giddy with anticipation to finally meet him again. He still had to thank him for his new snow vehicle that Naruto made for him. He gave Sven his trusty Reindeer a carrot and looked at him expectantly. "What is the magic word? " "please" And Kristoff gave him a carrot. "ahaha, share" Kristoff said and Sven held the carrot out.  
Also the duke of weaselton walked to the doors with his 2 thugs. "Ah Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. can I even say that out loud?"

**With Anna**

A knock woke her up as she was still sleeping. "Princess Anna" *knock Knock* "Princess Anna"  
Anna woke up and removed a strand of hair that was in her mouth "yeah?"  
"Sorry to wake you mam" the butler from the outside said.  
"No,no,no you didn't I've been up for hours." As she said this she had to yawn. and promptly closed her eyes. Let me tell you something Anna was definitely not a morning person.  
"Who is there?" she asked still half asleep.  
"Well still me mam. The gates will open to get ready."  
Anna stretched a little before asking "of course" she said "ready fo what?"  
"Your sisters coronation,mam ?" The butler asked unsure if the princess would be mad at him or not.  
"My sisters coronation." With that she opened her eyes and her field of vision was sorely focused on the dress that Naruto gave her 3 years ago and instantly she woke up. "It's coronation day!" She exclaimed before jumping out of the bed and she wore it nearly instantly and while her hair was a mess before, now in a few seconds, it was perfect once again. She run out of the room, and hugged the next staff member she saw before spinning her around one time while screaming " It's coronation day"

( Play for the first time in forever)

Anna_:The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_  
_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

With that she slide down the hand railing and entered the great hall only to see Naruto recovering and having a massive blush on his face as he was speaking with pascal, his personal guard. But she ignored it and sung.

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)_  
_What if I meet... the one?_

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_  
_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_

Elsa:_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_  
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Elsa_: But it's only for today_  
Anna_: It's only for today_

Elsa_: It's agony to wait_  
Anna_: It's agony to wait_

Elsa_: Tell the guards to open up the gate_  
Anna_: The gate_

As soon as the door opened, Anna left the castle but not without Naruto tailing behind her. he was afraid what his fellow ninjas would do if they saw her so he, the King himself left the castle and greeted and shook hands on his way always having Anna in eyesight so that if something would happen, he would be there.

Anna_: For the first time in forever_  
Elsa_: Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Anna_: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_  
Elsa_: Be the good girl you always have to be_

Anna_: A chance to change my lonely world_  
Els_a: Conceal_

Anna_: A chance to find true love_  
Elsa_: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Anna_: I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way!_

Naruto saw how Anna was running on the fjord still singing and dancing but for some reason, the embassy of Konoha made its way to her and when she closed her eyes, she bumped into the one person, that Naruto never wanted to meet. Sasuke Uchiha. Before the embassy could react, Naruto was between the two parties in an instant. Kristoff that saw his brother running to the docks, followed him only to saw him standing between a group of 6 people and the one girl, that he once saw in the castle. Sven and Kristoff run to Naruto and now he could see that all the outlandish people were surprised. Naruto still wore his crown on his head and his Hiate with the scratch still covered his right eye.  
"Big brother everything alright?" Kristof asked as he finally appeared besides his brother. Naruto didn't even look at him, he was to busy staring cold daggers at the group of people in front of him.  
"Kristoff, take princess Anna with you into the castle" He said before lowering his crown and putting it into his hands." And send my wife, Queen Elsa my regards." Kristoff to shocked to do anything simply stared at the crown his brother gave him and tried to say something, but his mouth didn't work. Anna tired that she was left out of this discussion, interrupted Naruto.  
"What? Why do I have to inside? It's the first time I left the castle why should I go back to it so soon?" She was angry at Naruto.  
"Anna this was not a favor I asked. As the current King of Arendelle I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it!" There was hidden anger in his words and while Anna realized it wasn't directed at her, she was still hurt at how he spoke with her.  
"Yes my lord" and with tears on her face Anna sprinted away to the castle while Kristoff still stood there, the crown he once hold taken away by Anna and he also left the party, because whatever they did to make his brother that angry, wasn't something pretty and it wasn't his business, besides his brother knew some incredible magic so he should be able to take care of himself.

As the last person finally left the docks, the tension grew till you could cut it with a knife.  
"You know" Naruto began "I hoped that I would never see you again." He untied his forehead protector and let it fall to the ground. As he opened his red-eye, the same malovent and oppressive aura was unleashed, concentrated on the Embassy of Konoha.  
"I will give you this one warning for old times sake. Leave now, because when I will hear or see that you inflicted any kind of damage on this Kingdom and his citizen, I will destroy you and the place you came from, I will burn down everything that you love and I will show you what a real monster is capable off!"  
The power of Naruto was so strong, that everyone besides Sasuke, who untied his own headband to show his Juubigan and managed to stand, was pushed to his/her knees and couldn't breathe. After a few seconds, Naruto closed his eye and the oppressive aura vanished. The rest of the embassy was still regaining their breath. Naruto sure that they understood his threat turned around and wanted to walk away before a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"If you want to have that arm, you should drop it now, Uchiha" Naruto spit his last name out as if it was poison to him. Sasuke was stubborn and left his place on Narutos shoulder.  
"Look Naruto. We were sent here as an embassy to present the Elemental nations and if possible establish trade routs." Faster than anybody could see Naruto turned around and punched the Uchiha hard in the face. Only a quick reflex of using Susanno, managed to rescue his head, before it would have been blown off from the punch.  
"For your information, I Naruto Uzumaki am the King of this country so I decline your offer. Go away"  
Ma, Ma Naruto please let us explain." Kakashi said before a punch was placed into his abdomen, with a force so large, that he bended over.  
" I never said that you should explain yourself Hatake. As far as I was concerned Konoha and the elemental nations made it perfectly clear what they wanted to do with me."  
Guy wanting to help his eternal rival, wanted to attack Naruto from behind, before his kick was effortlessly blocked by Naruto, only to get kicked into the chest from him and crushing into the concrete a few meters away. Sasuke seeing that Naruto would attack all of them hold up his hand as a signal to stand down.  
"Naruto. Things have changed." But Naruto just walked away and tsked. " Yeah you are right things have changed but you are all still the same persons, when I left you, I grew up and got over you" With his piece said, Naruto vanished.

"That makes our Mission a lot more difficult." Kakashi said while he was healed from Sakura.  
"Indeed" Sasuke said and picked up the two forehead protectors. "It seems we have to use force" He said before his left eye changed into the sharingan and then into the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

(The accident with Hans still happened just on the way when she wanted to leave the Fjord. But since this meeting is exactly like cannon just with Anna being a more emotional, I don't see a reason to write that.)( For those who wonder what Naruto has now to hide his right eye, he took Jiraiyas forehead protector, that he gained from the toads after he took his body to them.)

**Arendelles Chapel**

The choir sung and Elsa along with her sister on her left side and Naruto on the right side stood in front of the people with their backs exposed to them. In the last line the embassy of Konoha took place. The crown was placed on Elsas head and Naruto placed a hand on her right shoulder, which instantly managed to dispel all her fear and she finally felt safe and whole again. As she wanted to take the items away from the bishop he reminded her that she had to take her gloves off.  
Under normal circumstances, she would have felt in panic but she knew that with Naruto on her side, nothing would go wrong. So she took of her gloves while Naruto´s palm still rested on her should and presented the items to the spectators."Queen Elsa from Arendelle!" with that she hastily put down the items and once again tore her gloves. But to Elsas surprise, the bishop spoke again.

" While normally we would now go into the ballroom and dance, there is still one event that has to take place. Queen Elsa, Lord Naruto if you could please face each other." Naruto nodded and took Elsas palm into one of his. the warmth that flooded Elsas body as soon as he hold her hand was incredible and it just felt right.  
" As written in the will of the former King, will you Naruto Uzumaki take Elsa here as your wife, to be her pillar of strength through the good and bad times, to be there for her when no one else would be?"  
Naruto smiled at Elsa and her heart jumped in her chest, she didn't know that she was to be married right now, but she didn't care. She knew that she loved Naruto from the bottom of her heart and so she could express her love.  
"Yes, I will" Naruto affirmed and the love Naruto felt for her could be felt by everybody as he told those simply 3 words.  
"And you Elsa will you take Naruto Uzumaki here as your husband, to be together with him till death tears you apart, to be the strong wife that he need you to be and to be his pillar of strength in dire situations?" The bishop asked her and the smile that Elsa had on her face lightened up the room.  
"Yes , I will" She nearly danced from happiness that she was feeling. Even if this was a dream, she would never want to end it.

"Then I the bishop of Arendelle declare you from now on, to Husband and bride. You may kiss the bride now." The bishop said and as soon as the words left his mouth, the newly weed couple kissed each other. Elsa and Naruto both didn't have any experience in kissing and for both it was the first kiss the ever had. At least in Elsas place. Naruto didn't consider the Kiss he and Sasuke shared as a real Kiss so this was his first real experience too.  
Elsa was in heaven as soon as Narutos lips were placed on hers, she didn't care about anything anymore. She threw her hands around his neck and Naruto placed his hands on her backside. His lips were hot and matched perfect with her cold ones. The two represented 2 elements that should never be in harmony, but still neet each other to coexist, warmth and cold, fire and Ice.  
As Naruto placed his lips on Elsas, he nearly lost all self-control right then and there. Her cold and smooth lips were perfect in his eyes and everything just felt right about the situation. as Elsas cold palms traveled to his neck, he also let his hands caressed her backside only to press themselves a bit more together, her slender figure perfectly matching his athletic body and sooner than they wanted they had to stop the kiss because the need to breathe got in the way.  
As they kissed they blocked out everything else and when they stopped the Kiss and blinked at each other lovingly, they finally realized that the guests were rioting, screaming and cheering for them. Anna who saw everything just had a bright red head and the bishop chuckled at the new pair. Naruto grinned and Elsa intertwined their fingers before leaving the chapel and walking to the ballrom.  
As the newly wed couple, they had the first dance.

(AN: To be honest I couldn`t decide between those Two songs first 1) My endless love duet by Lionel Richi and Diana Ross and 2) Righteous Brothers Unchained Melody  
So i let them dance to both songs. I'm sorry ^^)

( Play number one)

The music started to play and the choir sung.

"My Lady" Naruto bowed before HIS queen and Elsa blushed at his mannerism as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her glove. " If I may ask, do we dance?" Elsa bit on her lip, she didn't know how to dance! She didn't want to embarrass her husband and herself. `My husband´ she thought as she looked at Naruto. Anna seeing that her sister wasn't going to take the initiative, pushed her and so Naruto and Elsa begun to dance.

_My love,_  
_There's only you in my life_  
_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,_  
_You're every breath that I take_  
_You're every step I make_

Naruto and Elsa danced slowly to the music with Naruto taking the lead. One of his hands was positioned on her back while the other one was intertwined with Elsas

_And I_  
_I-I-I-I-I_  
_I want to share_  
_All my love with you_  
_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes_  
_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_They tell me how much you care_  
_Ooh yes, you will always be_  
_My endless love_

The Pair danced closed, their noses nearly touching, slowly dancing to the rhythm lost in each others eyes.

_Two hearts,_  
_Two hearts that beat as one_  
_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever_  
_Ohhhhhh_  
_I'll hold you close in my arms_  
_I can't resist your charms_

Elsa didn't care anymore, the song, the beautiful music and being this close to her love was all that she need and so the pair kissed again.

_And love_  
_Oh, love_  
_I'll be a fool_  
_For you, I'm sure_  
_You know I don't mind_  
_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_Cause you,_  
_You mean the world to me, Oh_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I've found in you_  
_My endless love_

_Oooh-woow_  
_Boom, boom_  
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Oooh, and love_  
_Oh, love_  
_I'll be that fool_  
_For you, I'm sure_  
_You know I don't mind_  
_Oh you know-_  
_I don't mind_

_And, yes_  
_You'll be the only one_  
_'Cause NO one can deny_  
_This love I have inside_  
_And I'll give it all to you_  
_My love_  
_My love, my love_  
_My endless love_

As the song ended, the people clapped once again for the King and his Queen. But Naruto being as unpredictable as he was known for kissed the Queen before he signaled the choir to play a new song.

_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_ I've hungered for your touch_  
_ A long, lonely time_  
_ Time goes by so slowly_  
_ And time can do so much_  
_ Are you still mine?_  
_ I need your love_  
_ I need your love_  
_ God speed your love to me_

Elsa couldn't belive how happy she was he she was with a man that every girl would kill for, she thought that through her powers, she would never gain the possibility to marry, to get a husband, to be loved. But all those things where enabled thanks to Naruto. Her mind quickly shut down, as Naruto danced again with her and this time he was the one that initiated the Kiss.

_Lonely rivers flow_  
_ To the sea, to the sea_  
_ To the open arms of the sea_  
_ Lonely rivers sigh_  
_ "Wait for me, wait for me"_  
_ I'll be coming home, wait for me_

_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_ I've hungered, for your touch_  
_ A long, lonely time_  
_ Time goes by so slowly_  
_ And time can do so much_  
_ Are you still mine?_  
_ I need your love_  
_ I need your love_  
_ God speed your love to me_  
_ Lonely mountains gaze_  
_ At the stars, at the stars_  
_ Waiting for the dawn of the day_

Naruto and Elsa weren't the only one that danced with this song but netheid did they care, this was their evening, their night and nothing would dare to disrubt them.

_All alone I gaze_  
_ At the stars, at the stars_  
_ Dreaming of my love far away_

_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_ I've hungered, for your touch_  
_ A long, lonely time_  
_ Time goes by so slowly_  
_ And time can do so much_  
_ Are you still mine?_  
_ I need your love_  
_ I need your love_  
_ God speed your love to me_

The King and the Queen left the floor so that the other people could dance.

While the duke of waselton or wesselton whatever the name was, wanted to dance with Elsa, Narutos sheer presence managed to shy the guy away. Naruto excused himself and so the two sisters were left alone.  
"Are you alright?" Elsa asked her sister with a smile on her face, after she had to dance with the duke of whatever the name was.  
"Yeah I've never been better in my is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna sighed while Elsa still smiled at her sister  
"Me too " she said before looking around. She didn´t know if it was finally the time to tell Anna about her powers, but then again, tonight was such a nice night and she didn`t want to catch any other person wind of her secret."But it can't" She sighed and Anna could see that her sister desperately wanted to tell her something but in the end didn't do it.  
"Why not? I mean you are married now and Naruto.." but before she could say anything else, her sister turned around  
"It just can't" she said and she knew that her sister was deeply hurt by her comment.  
"Excuse me for a moment" her sister said and vanished into the crowd. And then suddenly Naruto appeared.  
"You know you have to tell her soon or she will think that you don't want her in your life Elsa" He whispered into her ear before kissing her once again on the forehead.  
"I have to check up on somethings, there is an embassy that I don't really trust and they have chosen to not come here." Elsa nodded before touching her Husbands arm.  
"Be safe Naruto" she said before he vanished like he was never there to begin with.

(Time skip till Anna returns with Hans.)

"Elsa!Ähm I mean Queen" Anna said as she bowed before her own sister." Me again may I present prince Hans of the southern island." Elsa didn't know what was up but then Anna started to cling on the stranger and both spoke at the same time.  
"We would like your blessing of our marriage." With the bomb dropped, Elsas brain froze for a second there. Was her little sister saying, that she wanted to marry a complete stranger she just met? Her confusion was apparent  
"Marriage?"  
"Yes!" Her sister said with wide eyes and a high-pitched voice. Elsa still didn't know what happened.  
"I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said and tried to fix this ridicules situation she found herself him. Where was Naruto when she needed him? He would have been able to talk sense into Anna.

"Well we haven't figured out all the details ourselves " Anna said with her typical carefree attitude " We will need a few days to plan the ceremony of course we will have supers and ice-cream and then . Wait will we live here?" Anna asked Hans which he affirmed with an "absolutely while Elsa just said "here?Anna?" Elsa was ignored by her younger sister.  
"Oh we can invite all of your 12 brothers to stay with us." Elsa shook hear hand and shook her hands to get Annas attention "Nonono" Elsa said she couldn't let live somebody with her in the castle when she still had only abysmal control over her powers, not to forget that Naruto had powers too that would scar the crap out of them.  
"Of course we have the rooms" Anna said to Hans while Elsa interrupted them once again  
"wait, slow down no ones brothers are staying here, no one is getting married." Elsa said completely calm not believing that her sister would actually do that. Hans looked rejected as she sad this but she couldn't care less what some prince thought of her, she already had her prince.  
"Wait, what?!" Anna said not believing that her sister wouldn't let her have her fun.  
"May I talk to you?" Elsa nearly begged her sister. "Please alone?" She wanted to tell Anna about her powers, now was the ideal moment for it even is she feared the reaction of her sister. But her plan was destroyed by Annas stubbornness.  
"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us." With that Elsas hope of not destroying the fragile bond the sister shared was shattered.  
"fine. You can't marry a men you just met."  
"you can if its true love.""Anna what do you now about true love?"  
"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out." As Anna said this, something in Elsa shattered.  
"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is excuse me" Elsa said, she wanted to search Naruto she really needed him right now. as she walked away Hans also said something.  
"your majesty if I may use..."  
"No you may not, I think you should go. The party is over close tha gates." Pascal Who stood ready for her orders immediately send signals to his men to fulfill the Queens orders.  
As Elsa walked away, near tears, her sister surprised her and took a glove from her.  
"Please Elsa wait" Now the one thing that Elsa feared could happen.  
"Give me my glove!" She told her sister and tried desperately to reach it.  
"Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore." Both where near tears and as soon as the words left Elsas mouth, she instantly regretted them."Then leave" Shock was the only emotion that Anna felt at the exclamation of her sister. Elsa closed her eyes and wanted to walk away, she needed to go or something would happen, that she would deeply regret in the future.  
"What did I ever do to you?" Anna screamed tears falling down her face.  
"enough Anna!" Elsa gritted through her teeths.  
"No why do you shut me out,why do you shut the world out?What are you so afraid of?" Anna screamed at the end and in hindsight she had to admit that this was nether the place nor the perfect time to ask her sister about those things. The people in the room watched the exchange and the guards were unsettled not knowing if they should protect the queen or the princess, since Naruto also told them about the "special" condition that Elsa had.  
" I said enough!" and as she turned around, Her ice magic manifested and as she saw what happened, there was only oe thing she could do. She run...

Hey guys this is the last chapter for the next 7 days since I won't be able to write on this story on the moment. I will leave on a trip, where I will be teached how to be a coach so yeah I won't have the time the next week for an update so I made this chapter longer than usual^^

I hope you like it till next time guys ;)

have a nice day Cool Kid93


End file.
